Just Maybe
by TheAlly014
Summary: GlennXSkylar Skylar has been kicked out of Oriens by the King himself. Now with only three days left for her to leave behind old painful memories, can she move on from losing the Prince she loves?


**A/N: ****_A short little drabble. An idea I received after listening to Maybe by Yurima. I love his music. R&R please :) Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Just Maybe**

Horizon approached and Skylar basked in the field of flowers. Her eyes dripped salty droplets down her dirty cheeks. She'd spent another night outside without her knowledge. Rising up, she jerked up and scanned the land around her. Her cottage rested a few hundred feet away from her.

Skylar released a heavy sigh as she pulled her knees up to her chest. The early sun soared into the sky and painted its orange glow into the blue canvas. The world continued as she contemplated in silence. What good would sitting in dirt and flowers do her? It could just be a bitter reminder to keep him in her thoughts. _As if he could ever leave._

Skin trembled under her garments, and her gaze fixed on the endless plains ahead of her. Golden eyes formed in the flowers and sunrise. Skylar felt her heart pound in her chest when his blushing smile entered her sight. It was mental mirage to torment her. She could see it with her eyes shut, and Skylar could hear his laugh still.

It'd been two months since she was forced to leave Oriens manse by the king, but she was still taunted with the memories she made with Glenn and Alan. Only as she remembered her childhood relationship with Glenn was it too late. Skylar never got the chance to tell him that her memory returned. Then again, maybe it was better this way. Skylar may well become a bitter old crone living near the flowers, but at least, she would live in what time she was granted with Prince Glenn.

Skylar sighed into her chest as she attempted to brush her fingers through the tangles of her raven hair. Flower petals floated down from her head. Her heart cried out with a painful thud as they fell. She wished she'd kept the flower crown that Glenn had made her now. It would have been a better thing to have something of his when she couldn't have him.

Once the sun had drifted high into the sky, Skylar stood and headed toward her small cabin home. It was just big enough to suit her needs. She only required a bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom, and the cabin provided it all in two quaint rooms. It may seem to others that she was punishing herself. Her parents and sister saw it that way. But it was merely a sabbatical. It was necessary.

Skylar showered the smell of flowers off her skin and watched dirt slide down the drain. Dressed in jeans and a yellow sweater, she made breakfast and tea. Sugar still slept on her bed. The white Labrador was curled into a pillow without a care for the world. The only friend she needed kept silent as Skylar watched her. The biggest reminder of them all and she couldn't rid herself of her. Sugar was too precious. Worse than that, Sugar missed Glenn as much as Skylar did. While they were staying in Oriens, Sugar had become close with the princes. Skylar dared say that Sugar spent more time with them than she had.

When the kettle whistled, Sugar hopped up lazily from her sleep and trotted to her water bowl. Skylar partly watched Sugar and barely paid attention to herself as she prepared her tea. Her focus had worn thin in this time without the comfort of Oriens manse. With a heavy heart, Skylar glanced at the calendar on her fridge. She'd promised her parents that she would return to Charles before the new school semester began. _Only three more days._

"I guess we'll never see him again, Sugar." Skylar whispered flatly to her dog.

Sugar whimpered as she stared up at her.

Skylar tried to smile as she sipped her tea, "Oh, come on, girl. He doesn't need us and we don't need-" She stopped herself as a salty tear escaped her green eyes.

Of course, she was lying, but did she have much choice? A prince doesn't need a commoner. _He's probably engaged or dancing at some party. _She tried to imagine him doing one of those things, but her heart brought her back to him slipping her foot into a shoe. There wasn't a single thought in her mind that he would forget her so easily. He remembered her after such a long time, but just maybe this time, Glenn will forget her to save his own feelings.

"Sugar, do you think we'll meet him again?" Skylar asked Sugar as she bent down.

Sugar whined and cuddled against Skylar's chest. She wrapped her arms around the dog and rubbed her back. The dog licked her chin and face enthusiastically as Skylar tried to bite back the giggle, "Ok, Sugar, I get you!" She laughed as Sugar barked playfully at her, "How about we go outside and play girl? Let's get our mind off the past, huh?"

Skylar grabbed a small blue ball from the dog's toys and headed outside. Sugar stayed close beside her and eyed the ball. A game of fetch always seemed to cheer up Sugar and sometimes Skylar too. It was noon before a few people appeared at the far edge of the fields. Just in eyesight of Skylar's cottage. A road was paved near the edge of the field long before she'd gotten there, but she found it inconvenient. People visited the beautiful fields now and then, but Skylar preferred her solitude. She kept her distance as Sugar chased down the ball again.

She'd always thought this field was similar to the one she played in as a child with Glenn, and there was a small part that wished she could rewind time. If she could, she'd never grow up and Glenn would never have left. Then again, she wished that he would find her again. _Just maybe. _Skylar would have to leave in three days, and her faith in Prince Glenn waned. _Maybe he's moved on._

"Why can't I?" She mumbled to herself.

Skylar realized she hadn't thrown the ball yet once she retrieved it from Sugar. She sighed and reared her arm back to throw the ball. Sugar sprint off before it left Skylar's hand. The dog ran opposite of the ball, too. Skylar instantly shouted for Sugar.

"Sugar! Come back, girl!" She yelled, but couldn't catch sight of the Labrador. Had she ran in a circle and disappeared toward the tourists.

Skylar bit her lip and started to venture toward the road. Her feet trudged through the flowers until the white Labrador ran straight toward her. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she panted. Skylar sighed in relief. _Must have been chasing a squirrel or rabbit._

"Skylar."

The familiar voice came from behind her, and Skylar remained where she was. Her mind had played tricks again. It just had to be. Sugar left Skylar and ventured toward the direction of the voice. She could hear her licking the man, but she still stayed still. A soft breeze blew against her cheeks as her lips trembled. _Just maybe._

Slowly, Skylar turned around with tears in her eyes. The tall mirage stared at her with a smile on his face, "I've finally found you."


End file.
